Waking Up In Vegas
by xChelsie
Summary: She had the perfect life. The Perfect boyfriend, the perfect friend and a perfect carrier. But after one night in Vegas, Mickie James finds herself out that everything isnt always perfect.
1. Forget The Memory

"Good morning, beautiful". I heard a voice say. I jumped up say non other than the cocky Randy Orton in front on of me. I rubbed my eyes in shock. I couldnt remember a thing from last night.

"What happened?". I said. Randy looked at me with his famous smirk.

"You dont remember?". He said while smiling. I shook my head. I only remember little bits like going to the club with Ashley, Maria and Kelly, and drinking...."Well lets just say you're a good girl in bed". He smirked. I looked at him wide eyed. Did I do it with Randy Orton?

"What?". I felt my heart race faster and faster. Randy pointed to my clothes lying on the floor. I was in my bra and underwear, in front of Randy Orton. I couldnt be more embarressed than now.

Randy laughed a bit. I burried my hands in face my face. All I could think about was John, How could I do this to him?. He was soo faithful to me, and I run out behind his back and cheat on him. What kind of girlfriend am I?

Randy sat next to me on the bed. I felt his smirk. "I wont tell John, if you dont tell Candice". He said. I looked at him and saw his smirk. He was trying to make me feel better, but it wasnt working at all.

I sighed."I wont". I said.

"Good girl". Randy said. He threw me my clothes. "Get dresses". He said. I could tell he enjoyed me last night, too bad I could remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Were are you Mickie?". John said to himself. He was worried about Mickie, he hadn't seen her all day yesterday.

"Hey sexay". John felt hands around his waist. He turned around and saw Maria.

"Ria, look I told you already it was a one-night-stand!". John said while re-moving Maria's hands.

Maria smiled at the rememberance of last night. She had did it with John.

"Is that so?". Maria said firty. She wanted John, but Mickie was her best friend so she knew she had to forget about him.

"Yeah, so this has gotta end now". He said firmly.

Maria sighed. Shew knew it wouldnt be easy, but she had to forget about John Cena. "Ok". She said and walked away.

John walked around in circles waiting for Mickie. He was waiting in the lobby for her, for about 10 minutes now.

"Hey sexy". John heard a voice say. He turned around and saw Mickie. He sighed with releif. He thought it was Maria.

"Hey beautiful". He said and gave Mickie a kiss. He starred at Mickie. She looked diffrent....she looked kinda sad.

"What are you starring at?". Mickie said. She got a nervous feeling as John looked at her up and down.

"You look....diffrent-freaked out kinda". He said. He started to sweat. She didnt wonna tell John about her and Randy's little fun fest.

"No I dont". Mickie said while touching her hair. She looked around to make sure there was no sight of Orton.

John shook his head. "Lets get out of here". He said while pulling Mickie closer to him.

"Uh..no I cant, I have to um.....take a shower". Mickie said. She wasnt lieing, but yet she felt as if she was.

John looked at Mickie and sighed."Ok, I'll talk to you later". He said, and gave Mickie a kiss. Mickie wanted to cry, but held back her tears. She knew the truth would come out and someone would get hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got in the elavator and pressed '2'. I sighed. I didnt notice anyone was next to me.

"Hey". I jumped. I turned to my side and saw Jeff Hardy.

I smiled. "Hey". I said.

"So you, and Randy, whats up?". He said. I got wide eyed. Randy promised he wouldnt tell John.....John

My heart starting racing fast again, I could hardly catch my breathe. "Who told you?". I asked while I put my hand on my chest, trying to catch some breathe

"No one, I was you walking out of his hotel room". Jeff said. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Breathing became impossible."Are you ok Micks?". Jeff asked. I could say anything. It felt like everything was happening so fast...like time was speeding up and rumors were everywhere.

I finally cought my breathe. "Yeah". I said. The elavator door opened. I rushed out of it and ran to my hotel room. I opened the door and saw Ashley watching t.v on the couch. Mabe she can help me with my sistuation.

"Micks where have you been?". She immediatly asked me. I didnt answer. I just went staight to the shower. I wanted to wash everything away.

After a 20 minute shower I got out. Ashley looked at me then sighed. She knew the night I had was crazy but the way I came in. Ashley was like a psychic, only she wasnt the smartest person in the world.

"Randy?". She asked me. I sat down next her on the couch. My feet were curled up next to my face and I wrapped my arms around them.

"Umm Hum". I said. I was hoping that Ashley wouldnt say anything, but she did.

"Everyones talking about it". She said. I burried my face in my hands. I didnt want John to know, but since everyone was talking about it, I officially had no chance.

"Ugh!!". Ashley laughed at me. I looked up at her. Tears started falling down my face. "I'm such a whore!". I yelled and cried harder

Ashley gave me a comfort hug. "Hun, look John will understand, this is Vegas, anything can happen". She said. I didnt belive Ashley, but I knew she was right about 1 thing, Anything can happen is Vegas. 


	2. Poker Face

"Come on Mickie please!". My best friend Maria Kanellis said. She wanted to go the the Casino, but I wasnt feeling so good.

"Ria, I dont feel so good, not tonight". I said to my red-head bestesie. She gave me the puppy dog look, which I couldnt resist.

"Pees!". Maria said. She was going her infant talk, that she thought was soo adorable!.

I sighed. I could resist but say yes to that puppy dog look.

"Fine". I sighed. The Play Boy Bunny Hunny gave me a big hug, almost squeezing my guts out.

"Yay!". She said while doing her happy dance, that made me laugh.

I got out of my bed and got dressed. Maria went to her hotel room to get ready. I put on my dark blue skinny jeans, and my Woodland Tank Top with the Buckle and my black high heels with a banana clip in my hair. Maria wore her Silence & Noise Bowtie dress with her black stilettos shoes and had loose curls in her hair. Ashley wore her Sunset Jersey Strapless Dress and her purple high heels. She had straightened her hair, with some blond highlights.

"Dont we look sexy". Ashley teased.

"We do!". Maria said, as she put on her lip gloss

"Who's getting drunk?". I asked. I knew all 3 of us couldnt get drunk, one of us had to drive, I had a feeling it was going to be me.

"I am!", The blonde Bunny said.

"So I am". My red-headed friend said.

I sighed. I knew I was going to be the one driving, the responcible one.

"I guess I am". I sighed. My friends looked at me with a sad face

"Sorry Micks". they both said at the same time.

"Lets just go". I said not in a total angery voice.

We got in the car, Maria was driving. My friends started babling about the time they were having in Vegas. I was thinking about my night with Randy. I hadnt talked to him in bout a day or two. I was still trying to keep John away from the rumors, those true rumors.

"Micks!". My blond bestsie said, making me jump a little.

"Huh?". I said. I had zoned out on her.

"Are you ok hon?". Maria asked me, whiling keeping her eyes on the rode.

"I'm not feeling well, like I told you before Maria". I said to Maria.

"Well its out last night in Vegas Micks! We have to do something fun before we go to Detriot". Maria explained. I knew she was right. I guess I was being a little up tight.

"Yeah, I guess your right". I said.

Maria parked the car. We all got out and entered the Las Vegas Cansino.

"Whoa, this place is huge!". Ashley exclaimed. I laighed a little at her reactions at the Cascino

"Yeah it is". I said to her.

"OMG!". Maria yelled. I hated it when she said OMG,

"Come on we cant just stand here all night". I said as I started to walk. Maria and Ashley walked with me.

"Danm!". Ashley said. We entered the lage and bright cascino.

"Its so bright". I said while covering my eyes from the brightness.

"It is". Maria agreed with me.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks you guys in?". Ashley asked.

"Sher". Maria said as she walked with Ashley.

I went over to the poker place. Everyone was surounding a man. It looked like he was winning.

"Whats going on?". I said a lady who was next to me.

"This is his 4th win so far". She told he. "Hes gonna loose it all probably in the next game". She added.

"How do you know?". I asked the lady with the big hair.

"I dont". she said "But hes bound to loose it all".

I waited for the next game to see if she was right, and she was. I was suprised at her prediction

"Wow you were right!". I told the big haired lady.

She laughed a little. "Poor man, he has to go home to his wife and 3 kids broke". She said.

I was starting to feel bad for him.

"Whos next?". A man sitting an a chair asked.

"I am!". I said as I sat in the chair on the oppsite side of him.

"well whats your name little lady?". The man with long black hair, and a new yokr accent asked me.

"Mickie". I said cheekly.

"I'm Ronny, nice to beat, I mean meet you". He teased.

I laughed. I knew this was going to be an interesting game of poker.

30 minutes had past and I was winnnig. I had around 1,000$. I was officially getting addicted to poker.

"Mickie!". Ashley was looking for me. "Where is she?". She asked Maria

"I think shes over there playing poker". Maria said as she tried to see if it was me.

Ashley squinted her eyes "Yep that her". she said.

"Come on". Maria grabed Ashleys hand and walked over to me.

"Mickie!". Ashley yelled.

"What?". I said not paying atettion to her.

"Game Over!". Ashley said as she grabbed my arm.

"What? but I'm winning!". I exclaimed,

"Time to go!". Maria yelled.

I sighed. "Ok". I said.

My friends and I left the casino. I feel alseep in the car, so Ashley had to drive. When we got to the hotel Ashley dragged me to my out hotel room.

"Ugh! Mickie you are soo heavy!". Ashley complained.

"Hey need help?".Ashley heard someone say. She turned around and saw Randy Orton in front of her.

"Thanks". She said.

Randy picked me up and took me to my hotel room.

"Thank you". Ashley said to Randy as he put me on my bed.

"No prob, tell Mickie to see me tommorow". Randy said and left.

Ashley noded and went to bed. We were so teired after the night we had.

The next day Ashley woke up around 10:30am, I was still alseep. I was still wearing the clothes I wore last night, which made me feel icky.

"Mickie James! wake up!". I heard Ashley say. She was shaking me, trying to wake me up from me long sleep.

"No!". I whined, but Ashley kept of shaking me. I finally woke up and saw the perky blond in front of me with her Jeff Hardy shirt on.

"Good mornging sunshine". She giggled.

I starred at the isane Punk Princess for a while. I had never seen her soo happy before.

"Whats going on?". I asked the Punnk Rock diva, who was making breakfast.

"Oh Micks! I got a guys number last night and I called him this morning!". She explained. "We talked for hours".

I got up and walked over to the cheerful blond. I remembered last night perfectly. I remember playing Poker, and Ashley and Maria dragging me out.

"Randy told me to tell you to see him today". She giggled.

I sighed and took out my banana clip. Randy was the last person on my mind. I didnt really wonna see him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower". I said to the 5'5 blond.

"Ok". She said, as she danced.

I stepped into the hot shower, steam was everywhere. I wanted to wash all my thoughts away and start over again. I wished I had neve slept with Randy.

Knock Knock!. I heard someone at the door. My blond bestsie answered it.

"Hey Ria pia". Ashley said, letting Maria in.

"Hi Ash". Maria said nervously.

"What wrong?". Ashley asked Maria.

I could hear what they were saying throught the paper thin walls.

"I have been holding a secret for about 2 days and I just have to tell someone". Maria said.

Ashley gave Maria a suspitious look.

"What is it?". Ashley asked the red-head.

Maria looked down. She knew she was in the wrong.....

"Well, the other night when we all were wasted, I slept with John". The sad diva confessed.

"What?". Ashley asked suprisedly.

"I know". The teary eyed Diva said. "Mickies gonna kill me".

I got out of the shower. I had on my blue pajama pants and my shirt that says "I'm the girl your mother warned you about".

"Hey Ria". I said, acting like I didnt hear anything.

X X X

"Another round?". The blue eyed cutie asked.

"Can you handle another round?". The cocky Randy Orton asked as he dribbled the basket ball.

"If I can handle Mickie in bed, I can handle another round?". John teased.

Randy looked at John. He was thinking about the interesting night he had with Mickie.

"Dude?". John said, but Randy was ignoring. I wanted to tell his best friend about what had happened with him and Mickie, but he made a promis to Mickie, that he intendid to keep. 


	3. The Living Truth

".....And I'm soo sorry Mickie!". The tall red-head cried.

Mickie was in shock. She couldnt belive what her best friend had just told her.

"Maria, I cant belive you would do this to me!". Mickie exclaimed

"I am soo sorry Mickie! Please forgive me". Maria cried.

Mickie wanted to slap Maria so bad, but she knew she was just as wrong as she was. She cheated on John and John cheated on her.

"Mickie". Ashely gave Mickie a look. She knew that Mickie was wrong for being mad with Maria, because she slept with Randy, Candices bouyfriend.

Mickie sighed. All she wanted to do was sleep all her porblems away.

"It's.....it's ok Maria". Mickie struggled to say.

Maria looked at her friend, her tears turned into happiness. She hated when Mickie got mad at her.

"It will never happen again, Mickie I swear". She gave Mickie a hug.

"Good". Mickie slowly patteded Maria back.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X**

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MAN!!". The more than anger John Cena yelled.

"Dude, stop! I'm sorry!". Randy said.

Randy was on the grownd, blood was coming out of his mouth. He was being burtally beaten by John Cena.

"STOP? YOU DIDNT STOP FUCKING MY GILFRIEND!!!". John snapped. John was so angery at what Randy, his best friend, told him.

"I'm Sorry!". Randy yelled. He tried to get up but John kept kicking him in the stomach.

"John! Stop!". John regonized that voice. It was non other than the girlfriend of Randy Orton, Candice Michelle.

Candice ran over to Randy. She looked at John with anger.

"What is wrong with you Cena?!?". She yelled.

"You didnt tell her, Randy?". He asked Randy Orton, who was coughing up blood.

"Tell me what?". She looked at Randy "What Randy?".

John laughed. "Well your so called 'boyfriend' fucked my girlfriend!". John said. His laughter turned into anger, as he looked at Randy Orton.

"What!?!?". Candice moved away from Randy. She couldnt belive what she just heard. "You cheated on me?!? With Mickie!?!".

"I'm sorry Candice, you have to forgive me". Randy moaned,

This wasnt the first time Randy had cheated on Candice. He cheated on her everytime they dated, and she was sick of it. She was sick of forgiving him.

"No, not this time". Candice backed away from Randy, "Have a good life". He walked away, leaving he bloody Randy Orton coughing up blood.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"I'm pregnant". Mickie whispered to herself, in shock. Mickie felt like she was in a daze.

"I'm back!". Ashley said merrily as she walked in the hotel rooom. "My date went awsome! His name is Aj Styles, and he has this cute little accent! You have to meet him Mickie!'.

Ashley put her purse away and walked into Mickies room.

"Micks?". he said while waving her hand in Mickies face.

"Huh?". Mickie said. She didnt hear a word Ashley had said.

Ashley saw the pregnancy test on Mickie bed. She looked at Mickie with shock.

"Your.....your pregnant?". Ashley asked.

Mickie looked down. She didnt wonna to pregnant, this just naturally happened.

"Oh Mickie!". Ashley gave Mickie a hug. Mickie started to cry.

"I feel like such a slut!". She cried.

"Your not a whore hon, your a mommy". ashley corrected her.

"I might aswell change my shirt to 'I'm the whore next door'!". Mickie kept on crying.

"Its ok hon". Ashley hugged Mickie.

Mickie moved away from Ashley. "I have to tell him". Mickie said.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X**

Randy was limbing down the hall. People were giving him dirty looks and saying stuff about him.

Randy sighed. we hated rumors, especially about him. He turned to key and went inside his hotel room. He didnt want to be bothered by anyone.

Knock Knock!. Randy heard someone at the door. He sighed and answered.

"We need to talk". Mickie said her in adult voice.

Mickie's eyes were red from crying. Randy knew something was wrong.

"Whats wrong?". He said as he let Mickie in.

Mickie sat down at the table. She had forgotten that she had on her pajama's.

"You told him, didnt you". Mickie asked. Randy sighed.

"I couldnt keep this from him". Randy said.

"You promised!". Mickie said, almost yelling.

"What did you want?". Randy asked Mickie.

Mickie sighed. She didnt know how to tell Randy that she was....pregnant and he is the father.

"Nothing". Mickie lied. She wanted to tell him soo bad, but the time jusy wasnt right.

Mickie got up and left Randy's apartment. She had so many thoughts going threw her head.


	4. Thats What You Get

(Mickies POV)

3 months had passed since my insedent with Randy. Me and John broke up, Ashley was getting serious with Aj, and Candice havent spoken to me since we left Vegas, I still hadnt managed to tell Randy I'm pregnant with his child.

"Mickie, you have to stop doing this!". The blond diva, Ashley Massaro said. "Your puttting your baby in danger everytime you do this!".

I ignored Ashley, as I got ready for my match with Gail Kim.

"I know but the baby isnt that big, so it doesnt matter, kinda". I said.

Ashley gave me a look. She hated that I wrestled with a baby in my stomach, she felt like I was putting my baby in danger everytime I got hit in the ring.

"You your 3 friggin months pregnant!". She shouted.

I covered her mouth. No one knew I was pregnant, but me and Ashley. I didnt want anyone to know, I knew they could start calling me a whore, or a slut.

'Knock Knock'. We heard someone at the door.

I looked at Ashley, "Please Ash, dont say anything". I said,

Ashley removed my hand from her mouth. "Ok, but after tonight you need to tell Vince". She gave a warning.

I opened the door and to my suprise it was the tall, stiff, Vince McMahon.

"Mickie-Ashley, how are you too?". He said as he walked in my locker room.

"G-good". I studder.

"I'm outty". Ashley said then left,

She left me in the room with Vince McMahon on purpose, she wanted to me confess to him about being pregnant.

"So Mickie". Vince looked at me up and down

I covered my stomach, 'Does he know?'. I thought to myself.

"Y-yes". I said. He kept looking at me as if I were a theif.

"Micke your fat". He sighed.

My mouth dropped. 'Did he just seriously say that?' I thought.

"Excuse me?". I said offendedly.

"Mickie every week, it seems like you gain more weight..". He said.

I so slap him soo bad, but I controled myself.

"Well I cant help it if I'm.....". I trailed off.

looked at me with a confessued face.

"Your what?". He asked me.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX

Ashley walked through the halls as she listened to her mp3 player.

Let s do some stupid shit Let s get messy, messy with it Do some stupid shit I know we re not supposed to But the hell with it Let s get dirty, dirty baby Are you down with it We ll then let s go do some stupid shit.

Ashley sang. She walked past the locker room of the Legend Killer, Randy Orton. Her eyes got wider, she couldnt belive what she was seeing. 'What the....'

"Hey Ash!". Ashley jumped a little. She turned around and saw her boyfriend Aj Styles, with some flowers

"Aj! What are you doing?". Ashley asked him. She was suprised to see him, here, at the WWE.

"What? No kiss?". A.j asked.

Ashley stood on her tip toes and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Happy now?". She asked.

"Tastey". Aj teased,

Ashley giggled at her boyfriend.

"Ash!". Ashley heard her name being called again.

She turned around and saw her former crush, Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff-hi!". Ashley said. She was suprised yet embarrsed to see her boyfriend and her former crush in the same distance.

"Ash, who is he?". Aj whsipered to Ashley.

"Hes my tag team partner for tonight". Ashley wrapped her arm around Jeff's waist.

Ashley saw that Aj was getting jealous, which she liked, sorta

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X

"Mickie do you know the type of danger your putting yourself, and a baby in!?!?'. The furious Vince McMahon shouted.

Mickie looked down. She couldnt answer for two reasons. 1. She was too scared to say anything, and didnt know.

"Look , I'm sorry I just didnt want my frans to hate me, I was only thinking about our company". I smiled. He gave me look, I could tell he didnt care.

"Dont give me that bull shit Mickie!". He yelled.

I gasped. " I do belive there is a child in here". I joke, but he didnt thnk it was so funny.

"MICKIE JAMES YOU SUSPENDED FROM THE WWE FOR 2 YEARS!!!". He yelled. Most of all the WWE star's heard him.

I starred at him in shock. I couldnt belive what he had just said-yelled.

"What!?! Why!??!". I said in a worried voice.

"You think putting a child in harms way is funny, Well your supsended for 2 years!". He stormed off.

"Does that mean I dont have a match tonight?". I whispered.

-  
(After RAW)

Mickie walked down the hall with her duffle bad. Sher wore her big white sunglasses and her hair in a messy bun. She had been crying about being suspened. She was wearing a tight tank top that should she was pregnant, she didnt care what people would call her, she had no job, no boyfriend, and a child on the way. She had hit rock bottom

"Mickie?". A mans voice said. Mickie turned around and saw Randy Orton walking towards her. She dropped her heavy bag and folded her arms. She kept on her sunglasses to hide her puffy cried-out eyes.

"What". Mickie said. she covered her stomach with her arms.

Randy appoached her. He looked like he had been thinking a lot.

"Is it mines?". He sighed.

Mickie didnt say anything, she just kept looking down.

"Mickie, please tell that baby isnt mine". Randy said. He wasnt ready to be a father at 28 ( I changed their ages lol).

"Its not yours". Mickie said. Her voice sounded like she didnt care.

"Really?". Randy said. He thought Mickie was goon say 'What do you think asshole?'.

"No". Mickie said. "I'm just tellin you what you wonna hear".

Randy sighed. He had gotten Mickie James pregnant, he was going to be a father weather he liked it or not.

"What now?". Randy asked. He was stressed out already.

"You be a father". Mickie said. She knew that Randy wasnt accutally going to help out with this baby, she knew she was alone.

Randy sighed "Here". He gave Mickie his criedit card. "Take it, and dont bring up anymore baby stuff ok?".

Mickie was mad, but she played algone. She happily took his ceidit car and walked off. She was about to make his life hell.  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Ow! Johnny please stop!". Melina yelled at her boyfriend, who was gripping her arm.

"Why should I? Your just a slut Melina! A little whore!". Johnny Nitro told his girlfriend.

He let go and left Melina in her locker room crying/. This was typical for Melina, he would also abuse her, but she loved him too much to tell anyone.

"Melina are you ok?". Some said to Melina. "Your crying".

It was Cody.

"GO AWAY!". Melina screamed. I didnt want anyone to see her like this.

"No". Cody walked into the locker room and say down next to Melina. "Does he always do this?". Cody asked.

Melina noded "Its gotten worse". He confessed.

Cody gave Melina a hug, Melina felt so conforted, she didnt wonna let go.

"This has gotta stop". Cody said, as Melina cried on his chest.

"I love him too much". Melina said. Cody knew she was lying.

"No, you dont love him, your just scared to leave him". Cody said. Melina looked at him.

"How did you know?". She asked.

"My mom and dad were like this". Cody confessed. He hated bringing back memories of his terrible childhood.

_  
Ok Thanks for reading!  
Next chapter: Mickie will talk to her parent about this baby problem. 


	5. Confessions Just The Begining

"So you really now what your doing inside the ring?". The Paparzzi Proncess asked as she took another sip of her latee.

Cody noded. He had just got done telling Melina about his first real wrestling match, back in highschool.

"Yeah, I had 3 of my back teeth taken out". Cody said.

"Wow. It must have been hard trying to eat, huh?". Melina teased. Cody smiled. He had never felt so close to Melina.

"So tell me about your childhood". Cody said as put his arm around Melina.

Melina smiled. She loved talking about herself. "Well my mom and dad are from Mexico. I have 2 sisters, Marie, and Miya". Melina paused. She looked behind Cody's sholder and saw him, She quickly got up to her feet.

"John". She said under her breathe. She knew there was about to be trouble,

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"..........And like a blade you stain...". The Punk Princess sung the lyrics to Helena as she got into her Mercedes Benz. She had a date with Aj. She had adjusted herself into a comfortable pusistion and started the park. She put her iPod on high and started driving.

..........I'm boyfriend number 2 'cause the first he don't really seem like he know what....

The Blondes cell phone rung. She happily fliped it open and pressed talk.

"Hey Jeffy". She said merrily.

"Hey Ashy, can I ask you something?". The rainbowed color worrior asked.

"Sure, whats up?". Ashley said. She felt nervous. 'What if he askes me to go out with him?'. She thought.

"Well I know that you and Aj have been dating for a while". Jeff started.

"Yeah". Ashley said. Her heart started racing. Her palms started sweating.

"So I was wondering if you two would come on a double date with Me, and my new girlfriend". The Charasmatic Enigma said.

"WHAT!?!!". Ashley yelled. Her sweaty hands lost control of the wheele, making Ashley hit a tree.

"Ash? What happened?". Jeff asked. Ashley hung up her phone and got out of her car.

"Damnit!". She yelled. Tears started coming down her face. She started turning red. Ashley was in between anger and sadness.

X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Wow, I am soo fat". Mickie looked at herself in the mirror. Her belly pocked out a little, but well enough to tell she was pregnant.

"Micks, open up!". Mickie heard someone say at her door. She opened it and saw non other than John Cena.

"Hi". Mickie said.

"Hey". John said as he walked into Mickies house.

"What do you need?". She asked John, who was making himself cofortable.

"I heard you got fired, and I wonna know why". He said. She put her hand on her hip.

"I was over weight". She said, making John laugh.

"Over weight? I must be hard being a diva". He laughed.

"You have no idea". Mickie mumbled.

"Well you look grat to me Micks". John complimented Mickie, making her smile.

"Thanks". Mickie blushed.

"I'm serious, you've gained a little weight, but I'd still date you". John said. Mickie gave him a look.

"What are you saying?". Mickie raised her eyebrow.

"Mickie will go you back out with me?". John gave Mickie a kiss.

"John, you have to know something". Mickie sighed.

"What?". John asked.

Mickie sighed. She diddnt wonna tell John she was pregnant and ruin everything, but she couldnt hide it forever,

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"John get off of him!". Melina yelled.

"No! You like fucking around with him so much! You make me!". John yelled back.

Melina couldnt help but watch her boyfriend beat up the man that understood her the most.

"John please!". Melina cried.

"No!!". John yelled. He got up and slapped Melina, making her nose bleed.

Melina knew that was it. That was the last time she would let John slap her again. She knew what she had to do. 


	6. Dont Let me Get Me

Mickie sighed as she picked up the flowers John had gotten her, off the floor, Thing diddnt go so well when she told him she was pregnant. He got angery and threw the flowers on the floor and left. Mickie sobbed to herself silently. She left lke she let everyone that cared about her down. Mostly herself.

"I'm such a stupid whore!". Mickie said to herself. She could feel the anger burstiong out of her. She needed to let it out. "I'm a dumb butch and everyone hates me!". Mickie screamed as loud as she could. She wanted to make someone hurt so bad, she wanted someone to feel the pain that she felt. Mickie digged in her purse and found the credit card Randy had given her. She looked at the card then smiled. Randy was the perfect target.

* * * * * * * * *

Ashley stormed inside her house and slammed the door.

"I hate men!!". Ashley screamed to herself. She hated Jeff, she hated Aj. She hated herself.

"First I loose Jeff, then I loose my fucking car!". Ashley walked inside her room and started throwing everything that reminded her of Jeff, away. She threw the 'Hardys' Shirt Jeff had given her when she broke her ankle. She threw neckles Jeff gave her out the window. She stopped throwing things and got an idea. She diddnt care about Jeff anymore, and she wanted him to know. She smiled slightly and picked up a marker. "Writings on the wall, Hardy". Ashley did an evil laugh. She was ganna make Jeff pay for having a girlfriend.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Melina sobbed as she walked home. She looked as her hands. She saw the fresh blood on them and cried harder. She couldnt belive what she did. She, the person that was in love withJohn Morrison, killed him. She could bare to even look at herself. She had to save Cody, and herself. Melina walked inside her quiet and dark house. She didnt even bother to take off her bloody clothes or wipe her smeared mascara off her cheeks. She walked upstair and layed down on her bed. All she could think about was killing John, and saving Cody. She hated herself for what she had done. She wamted more than anything to kill herself.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mickie smiled as she got out of her Honda Acura. She knew the perfect way to make the man who got her pregnant, pay. Mickie walked inside of the big store. She got a shopping cart and walked to the baby aisle. She looked at all the baby thing and smiled. Mickie threw every single baby thing she saw inside of the cart.

"Mickie?". Mickie heard someone say her name. She quickly turned around and saw Randy walked uo to her.

"Oh no". Mickie said to herself. She couldnt believe her eyes. Randy Orton was accutally buying baby stuff.

"Mickie what the hell?". Randy apporched Mickie and looked at her shopping cart.

"Your buying baby stuff?". Mickie asked, trying to change, or start, the conversation.

"Yeah, thats my baby". Randy said. With those words being said Mickie's cell phone rung.

"Holler". Mickie answered her cell phone

"Mickie I killed him!". Melina cried.

Mickie dropped her cellphone. She couldnt believe what, her sister, Melina had just told her.

* * * * * * * * * *

"There we go". Ashley had just got finsihed spray painting Jeff room. She wrote all over the the walls in Jeff's locker room. Ashley smiled at her creation.

"I'll see ya later". Ashley heard Jeff say.

"Oh shit!". Ashley said to herself. She needed somewhere to hide, but where?. Ashley paniced. He was coming. Ashley heard his footsteps getting closer. There was only 1 thing she could do. She hid in the closet. 


	7. Watch Me Now

Heyy Guys! Sorry for the long wait, I couldnt think of idea's! Ok so I skipped ahead a little. Ok s o its 3 months later.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You do feel that?". Mickie wishpered. "The babys kicking".

Mickie put her cold soft hand on her growing belly. Life wasnt so great these days for Mickie. Her sister was in jail. Her bestfriend was heading to TNA. And the man she truely loved wont even look her in the eyes, but she felt comfort when she was with _him._

"Yeah, I can feel". Randy smiled as he felt a babys kick on his hand. He was starting to grow into more than a man, a father.

"Its starnge. I'm accutally ganna be a mom". Mickie sat up in her bed. She looked at the clock. Randy had been over at her house for about 4 hours now, and not once did he insault Mickie, or make her angery.

"Yeah, but you're not alone". Randy held onto Mickie hand.

Mickie smiled a little. She felt like he really cared about this baby, which was sweet, and strange at the same time.

"It's getting late. Maybe you should leave".

"Yeah, see you tommorow". Randy kisses Mickies cheek before he left, leaving an ammsued smile on Mickie's face.

************

Ashley stood tall behind the curtains. She was making her TNA debute as The Ash Myster (A/N: I know its a funny name, but I couldnt think of anything better than that so....yeah lol). Ashley took a deep breathe and waited for her theme song to come on. She peeked threw the curatins for a glimbles of the audiance. She handn't been this nervous since she debuted the WWE.

_One More Go One More Yeah Yeah_

Ashley smiled. This was her time to show TNA what shes got. Ashley opened the curtains and made her TNA Debute.

************

Jeff rolled his eyes at the blonde stepping into the ring. This was the first ina long time he was watching TNA, but only for is _former _bestfriend.

"Dude you are so love stoned". Matt teased his brother as he sat next to him.

Jeff rolled his eyes. He ingnored his brother rude comment. Jeff kept his eyes steady on Ashley as she made her way to the TNA four sided ring. He wanted her back, with him. It only made things worse that he had to listen to Matt talk about his big crush on Eve.

"_Good luck Ash" _Jeff wishpered under his breathe. He felt like he hated her, but her needed her.


	8. Fake It Til Ya Make It

Ok so this the beinning part of this chapter takes place a week later! : )  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

I sat in my lockerroom before my tagteam match with Aj. TNA is changing me. I can feel it when I do my entrance, I can see it when I look in the mirror. My love for Aj has shortened, to the point where Id ont even think I love him anymore. I love _him_. The guy I've loved for years, the guy that-

"Hey Ash, you ready for our match?". Aj came in my lockerroom, interupting my thoughts.

I got up from my black and pink sofa and smiled. I get chills when ever I'm around AJ, but its the good kind of chill (if there is any).

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you in the curtains". I smiled.

"Ok". Aj said looking htrew my fake smiled. He could tell I wasnt ready for our match. I wasnt ready for any of this, I just wanna go back to the WWE, but wont that make me a trader?

******************************************

No POV

Mickie smiled as she put her hair into a low ponytail. Today she was finding out the gender of her baby. Mickie looked in the mirror for the remaining 20 minutes she had before her oppiontment. She had gotten so big, since she got _suspended. _Mickie could only think about _him_. The guy who got her pregnant. She had underestimated him so much. It made Mickie smiled when ever he talked to her belly. She thought it was the sweetest thing ever, to her.

_I hear voices in my head_

Mickie happily picked up her pink and silver cellphone and answered it.

"Hey Randy". The bubbly WWE said.

_"Hey Mickies, um I cant go with to the oppiontment"._

Mickie frowned. Why was he blowing her off? Was she overestimating him now?

"Why?". Mickie said in a sassy tone.

_"I just can't Mickie, I'll call you later"._

Mickie rolled her eyes and hung up her phone. Mickie couldn't believe Randy wasnt going with her, but hey, it was Randy Orton shes talking about.

***********************************************

Jeff sighed. He was looking at picture of him and his friends, one friend in particular.

_"Ashley, why do I still love you?"._ JEff questioned himself as he put the pictures

away.

"Hey man, me and Shane are goin to get some Mickei D's you in?". Matt walked into his younger borthers room.

"Nah man I'm good". Jeff fake smiled at his brother. He was trying to hide his sarrow inside.

"Alright man". Matt said suspesionly, then left.

_TNA Wrestling Live! in Cameron North Carolina! Thursday at 8:00!._

Jeff turned his attention to the tv. This was perfect for him. He would finally get to see the one person he truely had feeling for. _Ashley_

**************************************************

"I love you". Candice kissed Randy once again.

"I love you too Candi". Randy smiled at Candice. He finally got his girlfriend back.

"So are you and Mickie settling for adoption?". Candice asked randy as she sat on his lap.

"No Candi, I'm not ganna mess up. This is my kid, and I'm ganna be there for it".

"Some father you are, whats the sex of the baby".

"........."

"Whats Mickie ganna name it?".

"........."

"Wow you suck". Candice giggled at the borwn haired gown under her.

"I'll think about adoption, but for now". Randy began making out with the Candi coated diva.


	9. A New Feeling

Thanxx for the sweet reviews your guys! ; )

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie silenty sat in the waiting, waiting for her name to be called. Her eyes wondered on every little child and pregnant women. Women with 3 to 6 kids were in their, Mickie seemed like the only one who want telling a child a sit down, or put that down.

"Miss. James?". The nurse called Mickie.

Mickie walked over to the nurse with the happy puppies on her shirt. She followed the nurse into a small room. Mickie sat on the hard skinny bed with the white paper going down it.

" will be right with you". The nurse then left. Mickie looked around the room. Everything at that moment seemed so real Mickie.

*******************************************************************************

Ashley silently walked down the halls of the TNA headquarters. Everyone had gone out to eat, leaving Ashkey to herslef. She daydreamed about her days in the WWE, and hanging with Mickie. And how those days slowly drifted away til she didnt know herself anyone.

_KIss Me Thru The Phone....._

The former WWE picked up hercell phone from out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

_Jeff?_

The sad Knockout didnt even bother to answer her phone. She just kept walking, pretending to shut out the whole world and go into her own state of mind.

********************************************************************************

_Ash please just answer_

The rainbowed color warior slamed his phone on the ground, breaking the back off. Ever since the love of hif life left, he hasn't been the same. His smoking had gotten worse. He had been going overbored with his drinking. And now his anger. It seemed like Ashley was the only one who could calm him down.

"A little angery there, bud?". The former ECW champion said walking into his younger brothers room.

"Nah man, my phone just fell".

"Yeah.....sure it did".

"What are you trying to say man? I'm a lair?".

"Calm down daddio, I was just trying to be funny".

"WELL STOP!". Jeff stormed out of his messy room and downstairs. Nothing in his life was seeming right.

**********************************************************************************

"Ok Miss. James your baby seems healthy". Mickie could feel the blue gel on her stomach. Cold, but soothing.

"Is it a girl? or a boy?". Mickie eguerly asked.

The doctor laughed a little.

"Most mothers like to wait". He said as he continued montoring Mickies belly.

Mickie smiled. "I'm not most mothers".

"I can see". The doctor said.

Mickie looked up at the sceen. Her eyes had started watering.

"It's a....." Mickie broke down in tears. Nothing seemed for beautiful to her at that moment.

**************************************************************************************

Randy slowly got up from his bed. He didnt want to wake up the sleeping Candice Michelle.

_You Have 1 New Picture Message_

Randy picked up her phone and opened the message. There it was. The first picture of his unborn baby.

_What should we name her? =) ITS A GIRL!!!_

Randy felt his legs start to bend. Was he acctually starting to feel fatherish?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did ya guys like?


	10. Twisted Hearts

"Another round?". The Punk Princess nodded with a simple smile on her face. She had never been so happy in TNA as she was know. In a couple of hours she would be in North Carolina, aswell as the WWE. She would go see her friends at the World Wrestling Entertainment later. They will ask her how are things? and she will lie, Great! Everythings just fine! Ashley gulped down another shot from the barntender. Her soft blue eyes wondered around the bar for a while. It only seemed like minutes til she would be in the ol' NC. There she, would try to stay away from _him_ and try to fix things with her boyfriend.

"Hey Ash". A sudden voice whiped over Ashley, making her jump.

"Damn Vel! You scared me!"

The KnockOut giggled before taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Whats on your mind, Ash?".

Ashley shurgged. Her smiled that was once creeped on her face was gone and turned into a sigh.

"WWE is going to North Carolina too Vel. And I-"

"Say no more" The Beautiful KocnOut said. "We can skip this episode, I mean you dont have any matchs, me and Ange dont have any matches, so do the math sweet pea".

Ashley glared at her friend with a smile and squinty eyes. "Velvet Sky you are a true badass".

The two KnockOuts laughed and continued with their drinking and joke-telling.

* * *

"One.....Two.....Three....and breathe". The breathless brunette said. "I can't do these extersices anymore.

"Suck it up James!". The papazzi princess exclaimed.

"I'm taking 5". Mickie proudly stood up, showing off her belly of now 8 months.

"Gosh Micks, your so lazy". The diva's champion giggled. It had been 2 weeks since she got out of jail, and her rising ego was yet to return.

"I'm pregnant, I _have _to be lazy". The brunette smiled for a minute. Although her attetion was set on her sister doing strechtes, her mind was somewhere eles.

"Have you thought of any name?".

"No, I've been busy".

"Busy? I thought pregnant people were suppose to be _lazy_"

"Thats what I was too busy doing, being lazy". Th two shared a laugh and returned back to their activities. Mickie sighed as she pined her hair into a short ponytail. With more than just baby names on her mind, Mickie could only wonder why she felt so jealous. Today she was suppose to be at the mall, with _him_ picking out baby girl clothes. But instead, her plannes eventually were shaddered. Not that the diva wasnt happy to see her sister, there was more to the emotion felt.

* * *

_4 hours_, Jeff thought, _4 hours til I see Ashley, The Asher Myster Ashley Massaro._

"Excited much?". the older Hardy of the two joked, as he entered the kitchen.

"Nervous acctually". Jeff admitted with slight smirk on his face.

"Its been a while since you've seen 'er".

"Seen who?". Jeff smiled. He knew exactly who his brother was talking about.

"Oh, noone, just a girl who you happen to be in love with".

Jeff grunted. "Love?".

"Its written all over your face". Matt took a sip of his water.

Jeff couldnt help but smile sheeply. He could only imagine the thought of him, _him_ Jeff Hardy, being in love with a women.

"Dont worry man". Matt paused. "You'll get out of this stage". A perfect smiled came accorss the older Hardys face, making Jeff think.

"Stage?".

"Yeah. y'know, liker butterflies stage. First you see a girl, you fall for her, then you get over her. Easy".

"Whatever" Jeff scoffed. "And its not love". _Its something more than love._


	11. An unLovely Suprise

First of lemme say im **SOOOO** sorry. I couldnt just let you guys be confused like that, I will continue to update this story, but there wont be that many chapters left. But there will be a squale you guys can check out :) But please enjoy this chapter and R&R, thanks to every who reviewed :)

* * *

"Good morning sweetie". The brunette said with a smiled curved on her lips at she pressed a hand on her stomach. Her long brown curly hair laid past her sholder, her face clear of was the first time she'd accutually _looked_ in the mirror without walking away for feeling insucure "Ouch!". A splash of sharp pain ahead of soon-to-be mom.

"_Its only cramps Mickie_". The diva sighed as she headed toward the couch, but was stopped of a puddle on the floor. "I diddnt have anything to-". Mickies eyes began to grow bigger as she looked on the floor. Her heat began racing. "This _isnt_ water". Her eyes began to tear up. "_My water broke_".

* * *

"I _cant_ believe we acctually did this!". The Punk Princess smiled. Andrenaline ran threw her vains, and her hands terribled. To say the Knockout was crazy would be lying-to say she was _stoned_ was the correct word.

"Believe it honey!". The blonde Knockout giggled as she took sniff of the white infested paper behind the stadium where TNA had been tapping for the last 30 minutes.

"We are so-".

"Ashley?".

The Knockout looked at to only find _him_. Not Aj. Not Jeff. Matt. The older brother of the man she _used _to love.

"Matty! You should so try this with us". Angelina giggled. Her eyes blood-shot red and her breathe crack-smelled.

"No! You guys shouldnt _even_ be doing this!".

"Dont be such a joy-kill Matt".

"Yeah". The Punk Princess agreed.

"Ashley, my brother is sitting in the arena, _dying_ to see you! And your out here getting high with these sluts, I expected more from you Ashley....but know I see I overestimated you".

"I- ".

"Just save it Ashley!".

"Sorry". She mumbled. Her red eyes grew teary. She heat started to ache. But for what reason? She thought. She was the Knockouts Tag Team Champion (along with Christy Hemme) and had a charming boyfriend, good friends (or what she thought). But now, her heart felt emputy and lost.

"You ok Ash?". The stoned Knockout asked with symputhy in her voice.

A tear traced tje face of Ashley, it was obvious that she was _not_ ok. She was the futherest thing from ok. Terrible.

* * *

"Perfect". A small smirk came on the face of Randy Orton. His eyes perfectly scanned the pink and white baby room. The small crib, wher she would sleep, decorated by butterflies stood next to the wall. The small pink carpet, where she would take her first steps, laid on the ground. The Pink couch, where he would rock her to sleep stayed next to the white lamp. Anyone who knew Randy Orton would have never thought he'd come from defending his WWE title from John Cena, to decorating a baby's room.

"Its nice".

"Why are you here?". A sigh passed Randy as he turned face-to-face with Candice Michelle.

"I cant visit my boyfriend?".

"You can visit _your_ boyfriend. Not me".

"Randy you so serious about this arent you?".

"About a what?". Randy gave a confused face. A light light followed by smirk came to Candice as if it was obvious. Her arm wrapped around Randy's neck tight. Her eyes melting into his.

"This baby. How do you know its even yours?".

"It _is_ my baby".

"Randy, it could be John's....have you ever thought about that?".

"No, because its my baby, its _my_ daughter".

"Randy, every diva has sex".

"Not _every_ diva".

"Yes, _every_ diva. Mickie is just trying to trap you into taking care of this child, while she has fun".

"You you should go".

"Randy I- ".

"Go!". Randy's voice had gotten a bit louder. Her words echoed his mind. He had never thought for one minute that Mickie's baby may not be his. Afterall-he only knew so much about the diva, but not _enough_.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Hello?".

_"Randy? Its Mickie"._

"Something wrong Micks?".

_"Randy....the baby is comming. Im going into labor, I think you should be here"._

Randy heart raced. The phone dropped from his hands. After 8 months of waiting, after 8 months of getting ready and reading baby books. The one thing that he wanted more than anything was finally commming. The baby.

* * *

Oh! and I need a name for Mickies daughter, any suggestions? :)


	12. The Begining Of Forever

_Hey guys! I apologize for not updating this fanfic frequently. I haven't really gotten any idea's on how to end this. Yes, this is the last chapter. I just personally wanna thank everyone who has reviewed it; __**justbornawesome**__, __**Hailey Egan**__, __**xConverseRulesAllx**__, __**Unbelievingly Random**__, __, __**toxicsage**__, __**Sheik Go**__, __**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx**__, __**mindyfan24**__, __**Purple-Dinosaurs13**__, __**MJxxRKO**__, __**leland20.**__ You guys are the reason this fanfic got as big as it did, and I just truly thank you all. This last chapter is dedicated to you all!  
_

**Chapter 14: The Beginning of Forever.**

* * *

Screams and shouts filled the entire hospital. Doctors and patients roamed the whole place as if their lives depended on it. But not Mickie. She stayed quiet the whole 3 hours she was there. She did answer to the questions Doctor asked her about her health. The truth was, Mickie James, was terrified. Her heart pounded quickly each time the Doctors told her how many meters she was dilated.

Running a hand through her hair, Mickie sighed. Her pain was becoming more and more worse each minute. She only wanted to get the whole thing over with. Her eyes starred at the door, as a person came in. She felt her heart drop, it was only her sister. She gave a weak smile as Melina made her way over to her.

"How are ya, Doll?" Melina asked.

"I feel like someone is stabbing my insides," Mickie replied. Melina gave her a disgusted look and sat down in a chair, close to Mickie's bed. It felt weird seeing her only sister in this position. It almost brought her to tears.

Silence was now taking over the room. No one said a word. But both girls didn't mind the silence. It left them deep in their thoughts. All Mickie could think about, was her future. She was now not just living for herself, but living for her daughter. There were things in her life she would have to give up, but that didn't bother her. There were sacrifices' she was willing to make for her daughter. Mickie was cut out of her thoughts by Melina's voice.

"Is Randy here?" She questioned. Mickie shook her head no. He hadn't even called to check on her. This, made Mickie feel alone. As much as she didn't want to admit it; she needed Randy more than ever.

"Do you want me to call him?" Melina asked. She dug her in purse, searching for her cell phone.

"No Mel, its okay. Randy will get here when he gets here". Mickie insisted. She sighed and rubbed her large stomach. Although she was excited to be a mother, she was more excited to get back in the ring and doing her dream job; wrestling.

"What's wrong?" Melina asked; referring to the way Mickie was rubbing her stomach.

"The pain. It's really intense". Mickie sighed and continued to rub her belly. She knew the only person that would make this stop. Randy. Whenever the baby kicked, it seemed like just with one touch, Randy could make her calm down.

"Maybe she wants someone to talk to her," Melina suggested. She got up and put a hand on Mickie's belly.

"Mel she's an unborn kid, I'm pretty sure she wont know what the hell you're saying". Mickie said. Melina rolled her eyes and smiled at her belly.

"Hi Ladybug. It's your aunty Melly, here. Even though your not born yet, everyone already loves you. Your mommy, your daddy; hell even the WWE universe. Just come out when your ready baby".

Mickie giggled and hugged her sister. It was true; Mickie did already love her daughter.

The two brunette's were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Mickie quickly turned her attention to it, only to find a nurse making her way over to her bed. Mickie sighed as she prepared herself for the news.

"Ms. James, I have some news for you, your already 10 minutes dilated, so your can push real soon".

Mickie nodded and looked at Melina. She really wanted Randy to be there, but she had no choice. She was going to have to give birth without him.

"She can't have the baby! The baby's father isn't here!" Melina protested.

"Ma'am this isn't one of those things that can wait! This baby is coming on it's on time". With that being said, the nurse left the room.

Melina quickly picked up her cell phone and dialed Randy's number. She wasn't letting this happen.

"_Hello?"_ Melina heard a deep voice say over the phone. She sighed in relief.

"Randal Orton, my sister is about to give birth in, God knows when! Get your little 3rd generation ass to this hospital NOW!"

"_I had to get a couple of things, don't worry I'm on my way"_.

Before Melina could even reply, she heard the phone beep. Had he hung up on her? She rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her purse, then looked at Mickie.

She felt sorry, seeing her sister in so much pain. Right now, she blamed it on Randy. He did this to her. He was the reason she was in pain. _Him_.

"Melly it hurts sooo bad!" Mickie cried.

"I know Doll, but Randy says he'll be here soon, just hang on". Melina clutched onto her sister's hand. She indeed felt her pain.

**

* * *

**

"We need to get to that hospital now!" Randy exclaimed as she got inside of the drivers seat of the car. "Is everyone ready?" He asked while he started the car.

"Yeah, we're all good". Jeff answered back.

"God! I can't believe I'm not already there with her. She's my best friend!" Ashley sighed. She felt like she needed to be there more than anyone.

"Correction Ashley, she is all of our friends, we _all_ need to be there for her". Maria included.

"Oh, whatever. No one is closer to her than I am". Ted DiBiase said. Everyone gave him a weird look.

"You've never even met Mickie!"

"So, she's my wifey".

Randy gave Ted a evil glare as she continued to drive to the hospital. It sort of bugged him that Ted said that about Mickie. She was having _his_ baby. No one else's.

"Ted, you are the dumbest human being I have _ever_ met". Kelly said, making everyone giggled.

"So Randy, is it a girl or a boy?" Jeff asked.

"A girl". Rand answered back.

The car became silent for the rest of the ride. Everyone was thinking about the same thing, Mickie and Randy's daughter. It felt weird to even think about the both of them being parents, let alone parents together. But that was reality. Mickie was having Randy Orton's baby, and now there was nothing anyone could do.

But Randy wasn't the only one who was excited about having a kid. It parents had seemed to be over whelmed by it. This did make Randy feel good, knowing that his parents would accept his daughter (even though they would have to anyway).

Ashley sighed as she looked out of the window, reminiscing about the times her and Mickie had. She couldn't believe they got out of touch. It broke her heart to know that Mickie had to go through his alone. But she hoped that damages could be repaired, and her and Mickie would become friends again.

The car ride came to an end as Randy parked the car. Everyone quickly got out of the car and made their way into the E.R. Randy ran up to one of the nurses, hopping she knew what room Mickie was in.

"Excuse, do you happen to know what room Mickie James is in?" He, trying to catch his breath.

"Room 24G, may I ask why you need to know?" She gave him a suspicious look, as if she didn't trust him.

"She's giving birth to my child," He answered back. "I'm Randy Orton".

The nurse looked at her clip board then turned her attention back to Randy.

"Yes, Ms. James had been expecting you, for quit some time. Her room is down there". She pointed down the hallway.

"Thanks," Randy quickly ran down the hallway, in search for Mickie's room. It seemed hard to do when all he heard was screaming.

He finally found her and walked in. His eyes fell on Mickie, who was screaming and crying. He quickly walked over to her and squeezed her hand.

"Where the hell have you been!" He felt his arm being hit by an angry Melina.

"I told you, I had to pick up a couple of things".

"Will you two stop arguing! I want my baby to be born in a peacefully environment. So shut the fuck up!" Mickie yelled.

"Here," A nurse handed a scrub to put on. He put it on and turn his attention back to Mickie.

"This is it," One of the nurses yelled. "The baby is coming!"

Mickie let out an enormous scream that soon faded. A small baby cry was now taking place in the room.

"Congratulations Ms. James and Mr. Orton, she's a healthy baby girl!"

Mickie felt tears roll down her face as the doctors wrapped the baby in a nice blanket. She turned her eyes to Randy, to find he was also crying.

"I'm so proud of you". He said to her. Mickie gave him a small smile.

The doctors soon gave returned with a small baby in his arms. Mickie felt her heart light up as she held her daughter in her arms.

"You did so good Doll!" Melina asked as she gently hugged her sister. Mickie smiled at her daughter. She left a new love in her heart.

"She needs a name". Mickie whispered.

"She looks like a-" Melina was cut off by a group of people, walking in. These people she recognized.

"That's the baby?" Kelly asked as she made her way over to Mickie's side.

"Naah Kelly, that's Mickie. The baby is holding her. And you call me stupid". Ted said. Everyone laughed a little then looked at the small baby in Mickie's arms.

"What's her name?" Maria asked.

Mickie shrugged and slowly rocked her daughter gently.

"She looks like her name should start with an S". Jeff said. Mickie nodded and looked at everyone.

"How about Savanna?" Ashley suggested.

"No, Savanna isn't what she looks like". Randy replied. He never seemed very fond of the name Savanna.

"Sarah!" Ted said. Mickie shook her head no. Sarah was a nice name, but Mickie didn't seem to like it.

"Sophia!" Melina exclaimed. Mickie looked at Randy, who was looking at her. They both smiled.

"Sophia is it". Randy said. The whole room cheered in happiness, which ended up making the baby cry.

The nurse ordered everyone but Randy out of the room. He smiled at Mickie as she rocked their daughter in her arms.

"Sophia Elaine Orton". Mickie said.

Randy nodded. It was a perfect name for their baby. Mickie gave a small yawn. Randy could see she was very tired, and offered to take the baby. Mickie handed him the baby, and was soon sound asleep.

Randy smiled at his little daughter. This was now, the start of forever.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of this fanfic. I made this 5 pages for you guys!(cuz I love you all that x5) But before you guys get upset, please know that I am already working on a BETTER sequel! It's called 'All For The Best' and it takes place 3 years after Sophia is born. But please review this chapter (:_

_Xoxox- Chelsie_


End file.
